


In The Arms Of My Brother

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been hiding his status as an omega for years. But since he had not gone back on his suppressants after his resurrection, his heat was enough of a signal to Sam that his brother was not the alpha he claimed to be. In that moment after years of pining for his brother the young alpha knew he had to claim Dean for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms Of My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my own verse ('satelliteverse' on tumblr) I'm currently working on a chapter fic of this verse called Satellite. Sam is an alpha, as well as Castiel while Dean is an omega who has been on suppressants since his first heat.

If Sam had to be honest with himself, Dean had been acting strange since Cas raised him from hell. One of the key points being how he acted around the angel. Most alpha’s challenged another, hell he butted heads with Castiel enough times to prove this. Just like he had fought with his father and Dean in the past.

But somehow…Dean did not challenge the alpha angel’s status, only arguing with him on a few points. He acted…submissive around him almost. Though defiant he recognized the angel as the stronger between them. It confused the hell out of Sam but he did not know what was causing his brother to act this way. Something from hell obviously…but what he could not discern. Just that it was enough to have his brother jumping at shadows and bending to an angels will…one angel at least.

The arguments Dean had with other alpha’s was enough to set the younger Winchester at ease, but he was still concerned.

Even more so when on a simple salt and burn mission the elder hunter seemed to loose focus. Sam caught him staring off into space. Before he could warn his brother Dean had been tackled to the ground. Throwing the match into the grave he moved to his brother who lay still a low groan leaving him.

He had scolded him about trying to keep focus. The other man had only laughed and apologized, like it was nothing. It took one pull to get Dean to his feet and he brushed himself off. Then another moment for Sam to take the keys off him as his brother was obviously not feeling well enough to drive. No focus, sweating up a storm…

Shaking his head he shoved him into the passengers side, wondering what was up since he barely fought with him. He just sat in his seat, staring ahead with that glazed over look in his eyes.

It was when they had been driving for a bit that he noticed what was wrong.

The car had begun to fill up with an almost sickly sweet smell. Something that after being around enough beta’s and omega’s Sam recognized well.

A sharp turn had them pulling over on the side of the road and he sent a dark look over to his brother who just kept staring ahead. “Okay, you want to explain to me what’s up, or do I have to piece it together.”

“Explain what? There’s no-“

Before he could finish Sam grabbed him by the chin so their eyes met and he felt the shudder go through his brother’s body. He never reacted like this. Not normally. Frowning deeper he shook his head, “Dean I smell an in heat omega. Now I know I’m not an omega, so tell me what’s going on. You’ve been acting strange.”

A sigh left him as the other went stock still in his hold before he moved that hand to Dean’s throat. As expected like a good little omega his brother moved compliantly as Sam pulled him forward. Shaking his head he knew he would need more proof than that and while he hated himself for it he moved his other hand to slip under the band of his brother’s pants.

What he found was what he dreaded and expected. “You’re in heat…Dean why didn’t you tell me?” pulling his hand back he licked the juices from his fingers, looking the other man in the eyes as he did so. He could feel Dean’s adam’s apple move as he swallowed.

“Dad…Dad told me not to…Wanted me to be a good alpha…protect you…” it was all Dean choked out. He could feel him, trembling under his hold. He knew that fear well enough, he had heard Dean talk about it in reference to omega’s…he just never thought that Dean was talking about himself as well.

That was the fight or flight look. Or in his horny brother’s case the ‘ride the alpha or run’. His brother was scared, not because of what Sam had done, but because of his knot.

Smiling gently he brushed his thumb over Dean’s jawline and neck, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. “Well now it’s time I took care of you…wasn’t right of him to make you hide it for this long Dean…though I’m guessing that’s why you started acting strange when I was eight.” Sighing he breathed in the sweet scent of his ready brother, feeling the shudder go through him. “Do you want me to take care of you Dean? Fill you up? Take the pain away? I’ll be gentle, you know I will. You did not raise a brute of an alpha…”

Leaning over closer to his brother he nosed at his neck, feeling him tremble as he kissed along his skin, sighing against his shoulder. The omega swallowed again and he shifted to look as the elder hunter’s fists clenched and unclenched to show his anxiety. He was thinking it over at least, that was something.

Even better it worked to Sam’s benefit, he had always lusted for his more…delicate looking brother. But after hearing about how relationships between two alpha’s usually did not work he was scared. This made everything easier. Dean could be his omega. All his…

Smiling against his neck he sucked at it, groaning out softly as he closed his eyes, listening as a small noise left his brother. Good he was not being pushed away. This was a good sign.

In fact Dean seemed to be moving into it. Squirming. Sam could even feel the fingers of one hand moving through his hair, pulling him in closer.

And in one second there it was, the queue he was waiting for; “S-Sammy please…knot me. I-I need it please. Can’t take this…” he was practically vibrating under the younger Winchester’s touch with need. Sam could feel how hot Dean’s skin was, how sweaty his heat was making him and he had to hold in a slight groan. Had to keep himself from taking his brother right there.

Instead he pulled back, looking into Dean’s eyes. “Get in the back seat and get undressed. Neither of us will make it back to the hotel with you smelling like that.”

When he did not move right away he tipped Dean’s chin up with one finger, nosing at him lovingly. “Please Dean?” he used his best playful singsong voice.

Another shudder seemed to bolt through his brother and in an instant he was climbing between the two front seats into the back of the car. Sam bypassed and used the door, laughing to himself knowing he would not be able to fit if he climbed. But he could not fault the omega for being eager. Especially when he was faced with the pale freckled skin of a needy omega once he was in the back.

A needy omega who was stretched out and very naked. The alpha was already familiar enough with how wet his brother was but as he was stripping himself he nuzzled at one of Dean’s thighs. They spread and he was faced with just how eager Dean was. How ready.

He buried his face as far as he could between those sweet globes, assisted by how the omega lifted his hips. Dean’s calves rested on the back of the car and the front seat, lifting him so Sam could get a better taste. More of the sweetness his brother was producing just for him. Something he ate up eagerly, tongue flicking over the others hole as it flexed drawing soft moans from Dean’s plush pink lips. Lips that he had thought about kissing more than once shamelessly. Just the thought of those lips on his cock got him through some of the best orgasm’s of his teen years…and adult hood.

It felt like he would burst just knowing it could happen now. He could feel his cock as it moved back and forth in his brother’s mouth. Smirking at the idea he made plans to see how good a cocksucker his sweet virginal brother could be. After he had taken him of course.

For now he just wanted a moment longer to keep teasing that sweet quivering hole with his tongue. Prodding at it and slipping inside as he tasted him. Smelled him. Some of the omega’s juices were already over his nose and chin, which he would worry about later. This was about Dean right now. How much he wanted to please Dean. The way his brother’s thighs shook with the new feeling, how he could feel those slightly freckled fingers moving through his hair. Grabbing and tugging insistently. Pushing his face further into his ass to get a better taste of him.

This was about Dean and how much he loved and wanted him. Satisfying a need that his brother had been ignoring in favour of watching over him for years. That he was going to finally have the honor of fulfilling.

He could feel his heart almost swell with pride at that thought, his knot also. But he had to push that feeling down, wanting to draw this out as much as he could. Even if he could take the omega again later this was Dean’s first time…he deserved the best.

Slowly he pulled back, licking his lips and pushing up so he was covering the other hunter’s body with his own. Those slender arms wrapped around his shoulders as his green eyes looked into Sam’s, almost like he was searching his expression for something. A moment later he was moving up to kiss the younger Winchester gently, squirming as Sam returned it hungrily. Needing more and more.

When it broke with the omega gasping for air he showered Sam’s face with kisses, licking the juices up from his chin, insistent whining leaving him. The arms wrapped around him moved to tangle fingers in his hair, tugging at it as he bucked his hips up. A definite sign Dean wanted something.

Something he was more then willing to give.

Pulling those legs up to wrap around his waist he stroked his hands along the others thighs, fingers splayed. He took one moment to get a good feel of that wonderful ass before pressing the tip of his aching need against the wet hole. Before either of them could think the head was inside the warm, tight, heat and Sam’s eyes were closing in unbelievable pleasure.

This was his brother he was inside, not some random omega. His brother. The one he had been pining over for God knows how long. And he finally had him under him moaning like a needy whore, writhing in pleasure as his arms wrapped around Sam’s neck. Fingers curled in the mop of dark hair, tugging at it as he felt Dean arch under him, urging more of the younger man inside him.

More and more until he was completely inside with the omega squirming on the back seat of the Impala. Moans of ‘Sammy please’ and low curses leaving the older hunter as the alpha just relished in this moment. Watching in stunned awe as his dear brother tried to fuck himself on his cock.

Once he snapped out of it his hips snapped with him, pulling out them slamming back in and pulling a pleasured scream from the others lips. One that was swallowed quickly in a hungry kiss as well as all the ones to follow. Licking along the inside of Dean’s mouth as he just kept thrusting into his big brother hard and fast. Rocking the smaller body under him with each movement of his own stronger one. He just sucked at the omega’s bottom lip as a slight whimper fell from those sweet lips.

He knew Dean enjoyed this. Just by the wanton way he pressed up into the thrusts. How the slightly chewed and sharp nails scraped down his back, likely leaving welts for him to find later. Welts he would wear proudly in front of other alpha’s because it was his omega who put them there.

His.

Eyes raking over the figure under him he leaned in to press his lips to his brother’s throat, feeling him arch up under him like a wanton slut. Pressing into him as his hips rocked into the thrusts, holding tight to the alpha as he whined. Each noise was music to his ears, and it was why he did not want any other alpha to experience with out his permission. He knew already the angel wanted his brother, and he would have to speak with him about it. But for now…

Dean was his.

His teeth sunk into his brother’s throat and he could feel the omega go tense under him, his entire body becoming rigid. Then a small whimper left those perfect lips as he went slack, accepting what was happening. With that he could feel his knot swell inside his brother, filling him and tying them together. The smaller man would be his and no one could challenge him ever again.

Licking at the blood coming from the wound he made, he ran his hands along the others hips. It was a sweet melody of moans and whimpers that were leaving Dean as the knot swelled and he was forced to adjust. Soon enough though, just like that, it was all over and he was steadily filling his brother with his come. The elder hunter tightened around him, back arching off the car seat as he reached his own orgasm.

Their lips clashed together as he hungrily kissed his older brother, rocking gently inside him. He could feel the knot press against the ring of muscle when he pulled out, a pained whimper leaving Dean before he pushed back in. It went on like that for a while until his knot went down enough so he could pull out. Covering Dean’s entire body in kisses. Nosing at his freckled skin.

“I love you Dean…love you so much…” it was murmured breathlessly against his chest, lips pressing there.

Dean’s answer did not come for a while, and frankly Sam did not expect one. His brother was not one for talking about feelings, he knew that well enough, he just wanted to tell him that. Let him know the older man was his entire world…

It was a little while later that Dean finally said, “Love you too Sam…”

Heart swelling he pushed up to kiss him again, one hand moving to brush fingers through the short mess of hair. He felt like he could take on the entire world now that he knew Dean was and always would be his.


End file.
